One Slip
by CherubKatan
Summary: Youji's at a club and who does he meet and what might happen. Song fic and Shonen Ai. (One shot) r&r ^_^


            I don't own Weiß nor do I in anyway own the song One Slip that was written by the group Pink Floyd. 

Note: A quick note I changed some of the lyrics so it could fit in with the storyline.

_Italics_- song lyrics

One Slip

_ A restless eye across a weary room_

_ A glazed look and I was on the road to ruin_

_ The music played and played as we whirled without end_

_ No hint, no word his honor to defend_

Youji sat in the corner of a dimly lit nightclub. Smokey haze surrounded him as he looked around at the other patrons within his sight. Mentally he took in all the beautiful women sitting alone in the bar. He tried to decide which one he should go over to talk to when a flash of red caught his eye. Gazing at the red head, he let out of soft gasp as his alcohol induced mind thought one name. Schuldig.

Hearing the man's thoughts, the member of Schwarz walked over to him. Leaning over the lanky blonde, he whispered in the man's ear asking him to dance.

Youji nodded his head unable to form words. He was barely aware of the German as he grabbed Youji by the hand and led him towards the dance floor. As soon as they got there, he felt himself being led to the beat of a slow but beautiful song.

_ I will, I will he sighed to my request_

_ And then he tossed his mane while my resolve was put to the test_

_ Then drowned in desire, our souls on fire_

_ I lead the way to the funeral pyre_

_            And without any thought of the consequence_

_            I gave into my decadence_

The song ended as the two pulled away from each other. A slight flush was on both man's cheeks. Youji leaned over to the telepath and lightly brushed a kiss on the man's cheek.

Schuldig looked at the assassin in mild shock. Never had he once thought that the oldest team member of Weiß would do something as he had just done. A smile played on his face.

"Will you join me for a bit of fun?" Youji whispered in his ear.

"I will," Schuldig said after a soft sigh fell from his lips.

Flicking his hair back as he stood there, threw Youji into a state desire that nearly drove him insane. Grabbing his enemy's hand, he pushed his way through the crowd eager to get to his car.

All the way back to the apartment the man lived in, he couldn't keep his eyes off the telepath. Finally reaching the apartment he flung open the door to his room and pulled the older man inside with him.

Placing the man in his embrace he placed fiery kisses along the redhead's neck. He knew that this man was the enemy but at that point he didn't care at all. A night filled with passion ensued.

_ One slip, and down the hole we fall_

_ It seems to take no time at all_

_ A momentary lapse of reason_

_ That binds a life for life_

_ A small regret, you won't forget,_

_ There'll be no sleep in here tonight_

_ Was it love, or was it the idea of being in love?_

_ Or was it the hand of fate, that seemed to fit just like a glove?_

_ The moment slipped by and soon the seeds were sown_

_ The year grew late and neither one wanted to remain alone_

A year had gone by since that fateful night. Sometimes after nights of impassioned love making Youji would find himself in the arms of his lover wondering what had brought them together. Was it love, desire, lust, or was it just some sort of spiritual entity pushing the two enemies together. He could never figure it out. He didn't want to figure it out. He just knew that he wanted it to stay that way.

They had found a comfort in each other and now even the thought of being without the other would send them into a state of turmoil. It was so unlike them to feel this way but it was how they were. They couldn't bear the loneliness anymore.

_ One slip, and down the hole we fall_

_ It seems to take no time at all_

_ A momentary lapse of reason_

_ That binds a life for life_

_ A small regret, you won't forget_

_ There'll be no sleep in here tonight_

_ One slip… one slip_

The end… ^_^

Author's notes: Meh what can I say I thought it fit… and damn it can anyone tell me why I keep on doing song fics centered around Youji of all people?!?!?!?! Ah well, I guess with some of the songs I know they remind me a lot of him. Anyway R& R and enjoy ^_^. Arigatou!


End file.
